Hidden
by lil-devil-gurl16
Summary: Hermione has a secret, one she can't tell, some she dose not know. Draco has a plan to get back at Harry, little did he know, that he was the victim.
1. Default Chapter

Hidden

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these charters in this story, except for those unfamiliar.

**Chapter 1**

_Blurring and stirring _

_The truth and the lies  
so I don't know what's_

_Real and what's not  
always confusing the _

Thoughts in my head  
so I cannot trust myself

_ Anymore  
I'm dying again_

            She sat in the compartment aimlessly staring out the window as Ron and Harry chatted on about all the situations lest likely to find Professor Snape in.

            She was happy to see Harry laughing; he had not done that much since Sirius's death. She knew how happy he was to be going to Hogwarts, his home.

            Her hair pulled back in to a pony tail, she was happy to have been able to cast a few charms on it so it did not seem as bushy, her chocolate eyes glinted with happiness, and knowledge, Her skin creamy with a light scattering of freckles over her small nose. 

She wore her oversized school robes, hiding and traces of a womanly figure. She was Hermione Granger, the female addition to the Golden Trio.

"Hey Hermione, why 'you so quiet?" asked Ron.

"Oh nothing Ron, just thinking over the summer homework." Hermione replied a small smile on her lips knowing his reaction.

"Hermione, you can't possibly be thinking about that, I swear one of these days your going to get married to a book!" He complained.

The trio broke into laughter, just as the door was opened and a very smug looking Draco entered, fallowed by Crabbe and Goyal.

"Well if it isn't Scarhead, Weasel, and there precious Mudblood. What kind of heroic acts are you planning for this year? Or should I say 'Idiotic'?" He taunted listlessly.

Hermione had sunk into her seat, how long could she keep up this act? No Hermione was not Muggleborn; she had known her whole life. It was a secret she hag to keep if she wanted to live. Every time he called her that silly name she was tempted to yell it all out at him, make him feel a fool.

She was as pureblood as they came, her parents every one thought dead, to be protected from one person, who and why Hermione did not know. They where in wizard kind of witness protection program, they even had a secret keeper. But she only knew light details, not even knowing her real name.

Every one in the compartment stared as she lifted from her seat and struck Malfoy across the face, she then exited through the door.

~*~

            Hermione sat alone in a carriage as the rain came down in a steady beat. Hermione wanted to tell Ron and Harry the truth, but the spell cast on her made her mouth shut just trying to form the words.

             She honestly no longer could tell truth from lies, her parents had told her many false truths, she under stood why, but for once in her life she wanted to know who she was.

            The carriage halted to a stop and she got out and headed up to the school.

            Little did she know that she would soon find the answers to all her questions? Moreover, wish she had not.

            But for now she was hidden, hidden in herself.

~*~

A/n I know I need to finish my other story but I had an inspiration for this one and I just had to write it! I might add a chapter or two more to this one, then I will add more to my other one I finally have an idea for it, check it out its called 'Born Dreading Herself'! Maybe I'll finish a story for once!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!…. be nice……….


	2. Fornji

Hidden

A/n thanks for your wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer- (song lyrics in last chap by Evanescence) all characters except for those unfamiliar belong to J K Rowling!

Chapter 2 

Hermione started up the towards the school, when she heard someone call "Hermione! What's with you?" 

            Hermione turned towards the owner of the voice to find out it belonged to Harry.

            "Yes?" Hermione asked.

            "Why did you leave like that?" Harry questioned.

            "You know how much I hate that name Harry, I don't have dirty blood and my parents are no one to look down on. It just really gets on my nerves." She replied.

            "You shouldn't let it do that, take your own advice; Malfoy's an idiot, he's not worth it."  Harry told her.

             Hermione smiled up at her friend, just as Ron joined them soaked to the bone.

             "Ron, what took you so long?" Harry asked,

"Neville's toad, Brevor or something, Ran off just as we got off the carriages. I helped him catch it, but that bloody things fast!" Ron grumbled, not really that happy about his current state.

Hermione giggled, she pushed all her solemn thoughts towards the back of her head, where dust had gathered. She started thinking happy thoughts, like being at school with her friends, watching the Quidditch games, seeing the look on Malfoy's face as Slytherin yet again lost, and her high chances of becoming head girl.

They entered the Great hall, Hermione took in the magnificent room, with awe. Even though she had seen it many a time, it still always reeked of such a magical aura.

They seated them selves at the Gryffindor table just as the first years came in fallowing Professor McGonagall. They all looked nervous, except for  a select few towards the back that all stood tall and proud. "Definably Slytherin." Hermione said pointing discreetly to the tall dark haired boys, they looked enough alike to be twins. Harry and ron nodded in agreement

That's when Hermione noticed something odd about them, it was almost as if she recognized them from somewhere, but she couldn't place a finger on it.

Just then the sorting hat burst in to a song:

I may not be that pretty 

_But you should not go by looks,_

_For I am smarter than any book._

_So please take a seat,_

_And let us meet._

_Witty and the smart_

_Will most likely be a part._

_Of Ravenclaw_

_The Cunning and the Determined_

_In Slytherin will find their friends._

_Those who are kind and loyal_

_Ought to be in Hufflepuff_

_For you'll find true friends there._

_Yet the brave _

_And the leaders at heart _

_Belong to Gryffindor_

_For there, all will be fair._

_So place me on your head_

_And don't be mislead_

_And I'll place you in your proper house_

_For I am the Sorting Hat!_

The entire hall was quiet as Professor McGonagall stepped forward and called out

"Hilda Abinson."

A nervous red head that was in front nervously looked back at the two girls behind her and stepped forward. She sat down and a few minutes later the hat cried, "RAVENCLAW!"

The now relieved girl stood and took a seat at the Ravenclaw table.

Hermione could not help but recall what happened when she was sorted into her very own house.

*

_"Ah yes I know who you are, Hermione…. Your true last name I can't even say._

_ I see you're very witty, and have a liking for your books. But your brave, ah yes very brave, kind and loyal, even cunning, you will do well in any house, but I believe you'll do best in…GRYFFINDOR!"_

*

Hermione smiled to herself, even the Sorting Hat keep secrets.

Most of the first years had been sorted, only a girl and the twins remained. The girl was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Derrick Zanslii." One of the boys stepped forward and took a seat.

"Erm… Hermione, those don't really look like first years" Ron asked uncertainly.

Hermione finally noticed that these twins were appeared a little older then 1st year. Her curiosity was peaked she watched, it was taking a while. Finally it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Well, Hermione, you aren't right for once." Harry kidded.

Hermione smiled but her attention soon moved towards the last to be sorted, she did not even notice that the other boy had sat across from her.

"Leonardo Zanslii."

The last boy walked forward and sat down. The hat was barely on his head when it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Well at le….." Hermione began to tell Ron and Harry when she noticed that there eyes where focused on something else. She fallowed there gaze and was surprised when her eyes rested on the boy in front of her.

Defiantly not a first year. 

            His hair was dark chestnut, cut in a longer style with a few strands sweeping across his forehead. His eyes where dark sapphire, lined with long dark lashes. His sensuous lips curved into a mischievous smile. He had a straight roman nose.  He sat back his eyes focused on her.

            Why was he staring at her? It was defiantly not because she was good looking was it? At least she didn't think so.

            "Ummm… Yes?" She asked nervously.

            At first she didn't think he would answer, he just continued to sit there, his eyes narrowed with suspicion, 

            "Who are you?" He demanded, his voice holding a Greek accent.

            "Ah…. Hermione, Hermione Granger.." She replied, suddenly she knew how Harry felt at times.

            "You don't look like a Granger" He replied.

            Fear coursed trough her body, he couldn't know, they where to well protected.

            "Oh really? Then who do I look like?" She asked him no longer intimidated.

            "Hermione Fornji." He answered.

            Hermione searched his face looking for a mistake,

            "Who's that?" She asked, trying to hide her fear.

            "A person I can not say, a girl who was hidden from the world, for reasons no one knows." Gone was his suspicion.

            Hermione felt the blood drain from her face. It was to close to her story, to close. She had to act stupid .

            "Never heard of such person." Hermione said haughtily.

            She thought he was going to say more but Professor Dumbledore had stood and all attention turned on him.

            "As you have noticed we have two new students joining us this year," His eyes flickered towards both Derrick and Leonardo. "I hope you will do your best to make them feel welcome. I also would like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Gintons." A tall woman with a kind demeanor stood she had hair the colour of straw, she had soft cerulean eyes and looked to be in her mid- thirties.

            "Just to let you know, The Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden. You may now eat!" With that he floicked his wand and tons of delicious food appeared on platters in front of them.

            She sat awkwardly not wanting to look up to queasy to eat.

            Who where these new kids, and what did they want.

            What about all this Fornji stuff.

*

A/n – I have no idea where the new kids came from, they just poped into my head…lol

REVIEW, Be nice……….


End file.
